


Need It Now

by roseybxy



Series: Keith and Lance's (+ Shiro's) Sexual Frustration [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, getting caught, handjobs, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseybxy/pseuds/roseybxy
Summary: Lance and Keith can't keep their hands off of each other after not having any alone time in what feels like forever (three weeks) and they aren't very good at hiding it.





	Need It Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Klance.  
> I hope you enjoy this pimps.

The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

They had all just gotten back from a mission, and were currently eating dinner. Everyone was enjoying the conversation, except for Keith that is. Lance has had his hand on his thigh, lightly rubbing up and down, for the last ten minutes. They hadn’t had time to do anything remotely sexual in three weeks with how busy they’ve been. There was one point where they had about a five minute break, and spent the entire time rubbing against each other in the bathroom while heavily making out, but had to stop when Hunk came in. He almost caught them. 

Now here they were, sitting at a table full of people, all while Lance was teasing the fuck out of Keith. Keith was visibly shaking and his cheeks were rosey red. Lance was trying his best to smirk while he ate whatever he was eating. Lance was getting a little more risky, letting his hand travel just a tad bit more up his thigh. Keith shot him a warning glare, but Lance only moved the hand up higher.

“Keith!” Shiro raised his voice slightly, finally getting Keith to look up at him. Keith jumped in his seat and somehow began even redder. 

“Wh-What?” Keith stammered out, looking back down to his food. Fuck he was getting hard. Lance was not letting up either, his hand was in dangerous territory of touching his clothed cock. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last 30 seconds, but you’ve been zoned out… Are you feeling okay? You don’t look so good,” Shiro questioned, looking at Keith’s bright red face. Before Keith could respond, Lance gripped the growing bulge in his jeans. Keith hit the table suddenly and held back a moan. Everyone was looking at him concerned now.

“What’s up with you?” Pidge asked.

“Yeah Keith, did you eat something bad?” Hunk said while still shoveling his face with food.

“Yeah Keith, you don’t look like you’re doing too well? Maybe you should go get some rest?” Lance suggested, trying not to smile. That cheeky bastard. Keith felt like slapping that look right off his face. Keith tried not to squirm in his seat.

“Yeah… I um I think I sh-should go. Thank you for dinner, Allura.” Keith smiled to his best ability. He shooed Lances hand away from his lap, and he quickly ran off, hiding his crotch from view. Lance bit his lip watching him awkwardly waddle off, knowing he’s the cause of this.

“That was really weird.” Hunk tilted his head to the side. Lance started to stand up.

“I’m going to go make sure he didn’t die on the way to his room,” Lance smiled big and hurried off. 

“Those two have been acting really strange lately.” Hunk admitted, shrugging his shoulders, “Like the other week, they were in the bathroom together. They were pressed up against each other and I think Lance was telling Keith a secret.” That caught everyone's attention.

“Excuse me? They were pressed up against each other?” Shiro nearly choked on his food. 

“Well yeah, they looked really embarrassed when I came in. I wonder was Lance was telling him.” Hunk was so clueless. 

\----

Lance smirked as he walked into Keith’s room, shutting the door behind him. Keith was lying on his bed with a hand down the front of his pants, and his eyes were tightly shut. His hand was moving slowly under his pants. Keith must’ve not noticed Lance walk in the room. Lance could feel himself getting excited from the sight in front of him.

“Enjoying yourself, are we?” lance grinned, crawling onto the bed. Keith jumped a little and scooted up, so that he was sitting against the wall. He pulled his hand out of his pants and blushed deeply.

“You’re an asshole.” Keith said simply, but he looked like he was trying not to smile. Lance put a hand on Keith’s inner calf, slowly moving it up. He crawled more towards him as he slid his hand up.

“Oh you love me,” Lance kissed Keith’s clothed knee. Keith subconsciously opened his legs a little. Lance moved more and kissed his inner thigh, “May I?”

“F-Fuck... please.” Keith undid his own belt quickly for Lance. Lance smiled at his boyfriends eagerness. He unzipped Keith’s pants and had him lift his butt up a bit so he could pull them off. Lance leaned forward and caught Keith’s unexpecting lips in a kiss. His lips were soft and wet, Lance could kiss him for days. Keith wrapped his arms around Lances neck, kissing him back hungrily. His tongue entered his mouth, fighting for dominance. 

“P-Please touch me, Lance,” Keith whispered into Lances mouth, breaking the kiss for a brief second. Lance pulled him closer and moved down to kiss Keith’s exposed neck. Keith tilted his head to the side a bit for better access. Lance slid a hand between them and palmed over Keith’s erection, which was still covered by his briefs. Keith moaned against Lance’s hair.

“Of course sweetheart,” Lance dipped his fingers in the waistband of Keith’s underwear. He pulled them off in one swift motion. Keith hissed slightly through his teeth as the cool air hit his hard cock. Lance gently wrapped a hand around his throbbing dick, tugging lightly. Keith squirmed under him. Keith rolled his hips forward, and relaxed into his touch. Lance smirked against his neck and started to kiss down his chest. He stopped once he got to his nipples. He took one in his mouth and sucked gently, watching the way it made Keith whine. 

“L-Lance I want you to…” Keith got cut off by Lance licking over the head of his cock. He mewled and tangled his hands in Lance’s hair. When did he get down there?! Lance chuckled lightly at how he surprised his adorable boyfriend. He licked from Keith’s balls up to the head slowly. He then ran his tongue through the slit, making Keith shiver. Lance took his cock in his mouth and sucked on the head lightly. He sunk down on it, taking most of it in his mouth. He bobbed his head and took more in his boyfriends dick. Keith was panting and gripping Lance’s hair hard. 

“I want you to get inside me,” Keith whimpered, pulling Lance off his cock. His dick fell against his stomach, covered in Lance’s spit. Lance quickly sat up and pulled his shirt off, them helped Keith out of his. Keith watched as Lance struggled to kick off his own pants. 

“I won’t argue with you there,” Lance stumbled over his words as he took off his boxers. He rubbed over his own cock a few times before grabbing the bottle of lube from Keith’s bedside drawer. Keith spread his legs more for Lance. Lance could of came just from the sight in front of him. He put some lube on his fingers, then gently rubbed over Keith’s ass. He dipped one finger in him, receiving a small gasp from him. Lance pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding another. Keith was moaning and arching his back. Two fingers turned into four quickly, and Keith was loving it. He was ready from Lance to fuck him. He needed it. They hadn’t been able to do the full thing in weeks. 

“Alright, do you feel ready?” Lance looked like he was going to explode if he didn’t get inside him now. Keith smiled and moved forward and stroked Lance’s cock a few times. Lance groaned in return, taking that as a yes. He rubbed the rest of the lube on his hand on his dick. He gripped Keith’s hips and lined himself up with Keith. He gently started to push in. Keith’s eyes basically rolled back at the sensation. He held onto Lance tightly, he still felt a little pain, but it wasn’t much. Lance bit his lip as he felt the warm heat swallow him up. 

“Fuck… you feel s-so good,” Lance moaned against Keith’s neck, “Tell me when you’re ready for me to move.” Lance gently kissed the spot right under Keith’s ear. Keith relaxed, letting himself adjust to Lance’s length. 

“I want to ride you baby,” Keith whined out, he flipped them over quickly. Lance was caught by surprise at the sudden change in boldness. Keith started to move up and down on Lance’s cock. Lance groaned and reached out to jerk Keith’s dick. Keith mewled and grinded down on Lance, Lance felt like he was in paradise. He brought his hips up to match with Keith’s grinds down on him. Keith let out a probably too loud cry as Lance hit his prostate. Lance grinned as he hit that spot and continued to aim for it, as he grinded up into him. 

“Ah ah ~” Keith let out small sounds each time Lance hit his spot. Lance was groaning pretty loud as well. Keith leaned forward and put his hands on Lance’s chest, scratching lightly. They both were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn’t hear the footsteps in the hallway. 

“Oh f-fuck Keith, I’m close,” Lance laid back as Keith bounced on his dick. Keith’s whines gave away he was really close as well… but not close enough. 

The door to his room came flying open. Standing there was Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura. Allura gasped and shielded her eyes. Pidge ran the opposite direction. Hunk made a sound of shock. Shiro just laughed.

“You horny little shits,” Shiro laughed and looked down. Keith squeaked and grabbed the blanket off the floor and pulled off Lance. They both hid under the blanket.

“Not cool Shiro, learn to knock,” Lance grumbled, clearly embarrassed, but trying to play the tough part.

“I knew you two were acting weird at the table… but this?!” Allura mumbled hurrying off, away from the situation. Keith was hiding his face under a pillow. 

“Can you guys just get out for fucks sake!” Lance growled, becoming very frustrated.

“Is this what you guys were going to do in the bathroom the other week?” Hunk asked, already knowing the answer.

“Oh my god! All you guys shut up!” Keith squealed and tried to get everyone out as fast as possible. 

“Alright, Alright. We’ll let you kids finish up.” Shiro chuckled and they all left, shutting the door behind them. Keith and Lance looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

“That. was. Awful,” Keith giggled and let his head fall on Lance’s chest. Lance smiled and kissed his head. 

“Yeah, but the sex wasn’t. We could finish that if you wanted,” Lance suggested, giggling against Keith’s hair. 

“Oh my lord. I can’t believe you are suggesting that right after that whole ordeal,” Keith blushed and looked at his boyfriend. 

“Am I hearing a no then?” Lance smirked.

“Of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave me some Kudos and comments if you liked it!
> 
> Tumblr: bloodybaz.tumblr.com
> 
> Voltron Blog: spiccykeith.tumblr.com


End file.
